


Texas Longhorn

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: A Guest Character's POV
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Texas Longhorn

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was spawned by the 6/21/20 challenge on the Starsky&Hutch Fans&FanFiction FaceBook page: write something about the titled episode.

She was dead. Emmalou was dead. Murdered by those two assholes. The cops, Starsky and Hutchinson, said she was raped, too. They tried to be kind when they told me and I appreciated that. Lots o’ the boys in blue wouldn’t have been. They came out to my office and spent quite a while with me, tellin’ me stuff, and askin’ questions.

I answered ‘em best I could. “Latino and an Anglo with tattoos. Big guys, mid-thirties.” I described the tattoos so they’d have a better chance o’ findin’ the bastards. “Oh, yeah, I’d recognize ‘em again. Ain’t about to forget ‘em.”

I got the feelin’ Starsky and Hutchinson were good. They cared about what had happened. I hated not tellin’ ‘em what I was gonna do, just as soon as they put names to the dead-men-walkin’. 

I tailed ‘em. Not hard, seein’ as how they were drivin’ that show-stoppin’ Torino. Turned up at their precinct, actin’ all wrung-out and tired. “Thought I’d drop by, see what’s happenin’.” 

We talked for a few minutes and I told ‘em one o’ my silly jokes. They chuckled but I think we all knew each of us was fakin’ it. 

“I’m sellin’ the car lot… sellin’ out… man’s gotta be true to his nature.” But I mighta blown it when I told ‘em, “I ain’t goin’ no place ‘til you nail their hides to the barn door.” Probably shouldn’t’a said that. Maybe they’ll realize. Maybe not, though. Too late, anyway.

An’ before I’d’a thought it was possible, they’d found and arrested a dude by the name of Huey Chaco. The minute I looked through the window and saw him sittin’ in that interview room, all smug and quiet like, my gut tied itself into a knot and I almost couldn’t breathe. I didn’t let it show on my face, though. Couldn’t.

I really hated lyin’ to those boys but I knew the law’d never punish the man who’d knocked me out and then helped rape Emmalou. At least not the way I felt he oughta be punished. “I sure wish I could help you fellas, but he just ain’t one of ‘em…. Sure wish he was.”

They looked at me like I’d grown another head. And maybe I had. But Huey Chaco was mine! 

As soon as that piece o’ Latino scum was back on the street, I followed him and nailed him. Bastard thought he was gonna get clean away with what he’d done. Not while I was still breathin’!

The guy with the tattoos was harder. If Starsky and Hutchinson hadn’t found him for me, and then helped, I guess he’d’a gotten away with killin’ me, too. 

I didn’t feel nothin’, which was probably good. I knew I’d be joinin’ my Emmalou pretty soon but I kept blatherin’ about that stupid scorpion while Starsky cradled my head and Hutchinson tried to stop the bleedin’. 

Never knew it was possible to be tellin’ a story at the same time I was thinkin’ somethin’ entirely different. But it musta been, ’cause I could hear myself finishin’ the scorpion’s excuse for stingin’ the frog while my mind was lookin’ through a pretty doorway that had just opened. Emmalou? Damned if she wasn’t there. Looked like she was waitin’ for me.

“I couldn’t help it,” I managed to say. “With Emmalou gone… livin’s a hard way to go… Ya know what I mean?”

They didn’t say nothin’. Guess there wasn’t anything to say. I’d really hated lyin’ to ’em. But my nature bein’ what it was, I hoped they’d understand. Emmalou reached for my hand and I… 

END


End file.
